An Officer and a Gentleman
by Erik'sInkWell
Summary: When Aurora Andrews accompanies her father Thomas Andrews on Titanic's maiden voyage, she clashes on the pier with William Murdoch. The pair are determined to hate each other, until the doomed liner changes course for both souls. Will they sink, or swim?
1. Prologue

A/N:

Here I am with my first Titanic fanfic, I hope you like. Please review, I'll definitley update this one more often, as I've found out that I could add lots of twists and turns to it, and I changed it around loads. I'm going to upload the first few chapters so please review and leave comments. And thank you to the people sticking with the Mummy fanfic that I have started, I've had a bit of writers block with that one so I was advised to leave it for a while, but I will be going back to it! :)

Danielle Xx

XxProloguexX

"Whosit?" cooed Helen Andrews, chuckling at the little tot as she ran up to her mam-ma, looking at the door.

More laughter engulfed Aurora's ears as she pointed to the door.

Helen sighed and picked up her daughter, chuckling.

"Oh you silly girl, it's just your papa," she laughed, handing Aurora carefully to a very young Thomas Andrews, her eyes twinkling.

Aurora clung to her father, her eyes wide.

Thomas Andrews held his daughter gently but tightly as she wriggled around to get a look at all the people at her birthday party, but she wouldn't let go of her papa. Not for anyone- Not even for Uncle Bruce, who she seemed to favour second best.

Thomas chuckled as she looked around curiously, and then looked at him with her big, dark blue eyes.

For a split second he swore he could see Helen in her, but only for a second.

"Tom?" Probed Helen gently, interrupting his thoughts.

He gratefully took the cup of tea she offered him and smiled warmly at his wife.

"Ah no, you're not old enough for tea yet lady," he chuckled as her tiny hand reached out for his china cup.

She pouted drastically and snuggled into him instead, wondering who all the people were. She only knew her mamma, her papa, her grandparents, and Bruce Ismay, the servants of course,

and then there was Ellen, Thoma's cousin, who Aurora liked best out of the lot of them.

Helen Andrews kept a close eye on little Ro as she clung to Tom.

She looked perhaps a bit overwhelmed by all the strange faces, she thought silently as Tom took a place beside her.

"She looks tired, doesn't she?" she murmured to Thomas quietly.

Tom gave his wife a swift, discreet nod.

"Too many people I think," he muttered quietly.

Helen nodded and stroked the tot's cheek gently as the child squeaked a yawn.

Aurora only had one real friend who she would play with.

Rose DeWittBuckater sat on her mothers lap quietly, looking around the large room.

Being an only child, Aurora had been quite happy to play with the family dog, and learnt to occupy herself, for which Helen was grateful.

Aurora looked across at Rose who looked right back, looking terribly bored. Aurora matched her look, and snuggled further into her papa.

The adult chatter meant nothing to the two tots who would later need each other more than they could ever imagine.

XxxxxxxxX


	2. Chapter 1

XxChapter 1 ~ First Encounters~xX

It was far too early to be woken up, let alone be dragged around whilst still half asleep at five thirty in the morning.

Thomas Andrews led his daughter through the ship yard, making her stand still in one of the warehouses.

"Just...don't move," he instructed as he lifted a heavy looking latch and slid the door across revealing the dock. The light almost stung her eyes, but she tried not to grumble. Another door was slid open.

"Alright, you can look now Little Ro," he chirped, a huge grin appeared on his face as he practically dragged her outside.

Aurora Sophia Andrews gawped at Titanic.

"You don't like her..." faltered Thomas, his face falling as he turned to see his daughters reaction.

"Oh no papa I do, she's just so..._big_..." she trailed, lifting her gaze to him.

"Well of course she's big, she's a liner." he chuckled then as her eyes widened.

"Mr A," Chirped an officer, tipping his hat politely.

He flashed Ro a cheeky smile and winked.

She merely scoffed in response and shook her head.

"Good morning t' you Officer Lightoller," replied Thomas, smiling kindly at the officer.

"Lovely morning, innit?"

"Indeed it is."

The officer carried on, whistling a tune as he picked up a clipboard from on top of a rather intimidating looking crate.

"Who was he?" she asked.

"Charle's Lightoller - he's the second officer." replied Thomas as they strolled to board her.

"Are they all arrogant?"

Thomas scoffed.

"He was merely being polite, Little Ro."

"He winked."

"Did he?"

She gave him a look as they walked up a ramp.

"Ah...well...I don't really know then," he admitted sheepishly.

"Good morning Mr Andrews."

"Good morning William,"

Another officer. She rolled her eyes and attempted to follow her papa.

"Err, ticket please, Miss." said the Scott calmly, blocking her way.

She shot him a haughty glare.

"I can't let you on without one miss, company policy, and I certainly don't want to be reprimanded."

She still glared, even though he thought he was being polite.

"Who is your superior?" she asked.

"I am," he stated dryly, shooting her the same glare right back.

He certainly wasn't about to be bossed around by some posh-tot.

Clearly he wasn't letting her by. Aurora was about to open her mouth when Thomas jogged back over.

"Oh heaven's no William, that's my daughter," said Thomas.

He stood to the side, in between them. The atmosphere was awful, he decided -almost like they wanted to kill each other.

"My apologies Mr Andrews, I was not informed you had company with you," said William, forcing himself to change the tone of his voice.

"Come along Ro."

She shot this officer William man one more glare before stepping past him and carrying on.

"He was awful."

"He's doing his job, Ro." replied Thomas.

"He didn't need to be so rude, he could have just asked."

"You didn't have to make it awkward either-"

"So you're sticking up for some lousy officer over me?" she cried.

William snapped his head up.

"I hardly call First Officer lousy." he shouted furiously.

She looked at him, her long blonde hair flicking behind her shoulders.

"Aurora leave it," begged Thomas as people started to queue. He cursed, throwing a silent strop as she marched back up to Murdoch, her green eyes flashed dangerously.

"I suggest you watch your tongue, officer. My godfather owns this boat-"

"It's a _ship_..."

She glared as their noses came to a point of almost touching, their breathing was heavy as they shot daggers at one another.

"I _know_ what she is." Ro finished.

He raised his brow as he watched the little firecracker snap at him and forced himself not to rant, but secretly he was fuming.

"Listen miss, why don't you go back to playing with your dolls house, and let us big boys carry on with our job, eh?" he warned, leaning in ever so slightly so that the passengers queuing couldn't hear.

She stood, rooted to the spot before taking a step back and leaving, her tiny heels echoed on the floor.

"I hate two of them already..." she said to Thomas as they carried on walking.

"Now now Ro, you don't know them."

XxxX

"Blimey, she's a bit of a wild one eh?" giggled Charlie, grinning at Will.

"Hn. That's why we should stay away from high maintenance women-"

"But we never learn, right?"

"Exactly..." William watched after her, the blonde figure gradually got smaller and smaller.

"You like her, dontcha?" probed Lights.

"Told you. I don't do high maintenance."

"Oh give her a crack n she'll be alright I bet. She's a pretty little thing."

"Eye, she was a bonnie lass..." he agreed.

"Look a couple o clouts'll sort that one out."

William gave Lightoller a look.

He wasn't one for beating women around.

"Women are to be appreciated, Lights, not abused." he reasoned.

"Alright. I bet that by the end of this trip, you'll have her danglin' from a thread."

Murdoch paused and raised his brow.

"I doubt that."

"Oh go on, for a laugh, then you can just drop her to teach her a lesson."

"..." he toyed with the idea.

"Fifty quid in it for yer..." bribed Lights, wafting the note tormentingly in front of his friend.

"Oh fine, fine."

He turned his head back to where the fiery blonde had been stood but she was gone.

"ALRIGHT TICKET'S PLEASE, ONE AT A TIME NOW!" he called as the crowd surged eagerly to get on board.

Xxxxx

A/N

Let me know what you think? I thought the quarrel was cute xD


	3. Chapter 2

Xx Chapter 2 ~ An unexpected surprise, and an invitation. ~xX

"YOU WERE WITH HER AGAIN, WEREN'T YOU?"

Aurora curled up into her papa's side and giggled at the commotion next door.

Tom looked up from his notebook, one arm draped around Ro as she stole a cuddle from him while he worked.

"WHAT ROOM IS SHE IN? I SWEAR GEORGE, I'LL RING HER GOD DAMN NECK!"

His lips twitched at the man's pathetic attempt to defend himself.

"WHAT ARE YOU? A MAN OR A MOUSE?"

Thomas chuckled louder as he dropped a loving kiss on Little Ro's head when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. He stood, and strolled over to open it.

"Ah, Officer Murdoch, please, come in," chirped Tom.

"GIVE BACK MY KEY!"

A small tot of perhaps no more than three caught Williams eye as she toddled over to Miss Andrews, crawling up onto the young woman's lap.

"Can't you sleep darling?" she cooed softly.

The tot shook her head, and clung to who William - much to his surprise -could only assume as her mother.

The tot was adorable, with her blonde hair and brilliant Bambi like blue eyes. He watched the young woman's attitude in shock after the episode between them earlier. He felt guilty. Being a single mother must be difficult.

"I just came to inspect the commotion sir," he replied.

"Ah, yes. Perhaps I should have made the walls thicker," mused Thomas as the screeching grew louder again.

Zoe clung to her mamma frightened. They had both been fetched up in an arguing free zone.

"Mamma." whispered the tot.

"Shh, this nice officer is going to make them quiet see?" said Aurora gently.

She glanced at Officer Murdoch, only to be surprised that he was staring at Zoe with some sort of saddened expression.

Ro frowned and stood, hitching Zoe on her waist and kissed her daughters cheek lovingly.

"And what are you doing up? You little sea urchin," Chuckled Thomas, tapping the child's nose playfully.

William's lips curled up into a small smile.

"She couldn't sleep." replied Aurora flatly.

"Well perhaps try to get her to settle down now," suggested Tom.

Ro nodded, and carried Zoe into her room.

"I had no idea Aurora had a..." William trailed off.

"Oh yes," chuckled Thomas.

"Must be difficult for her..."

"Yes, she does find it difficult. Can't stand the sight of England or Ireland since Stephen passed away - he was an Officer y'see."

William felt awful then, when Light's bet crept into his thoughts. He'd have to stop that. He certainly didn't want to hurt her.

_**XxxX**_

"Madam will you please lower your voice? You have Mr Andrews on one side of you and Mr Hockley on the other. Both do not wish to hear no more of your commotion." said Joe Boxhall firmly.

The woman glared at the young officer, but gave a stiff nod.

"Very well officer."

With the argument now finished, Aurora retreated to her room, bidding Officer Murdoch and her father goodnight.

_**XxxX**_

"Well?" Charles Lightoller looked up at Murdoch as he entered the room.

"The bets off." said William simply, now back in the officers mess holding a coffee mug in his hand.

"What? Why?"

"She's got a baern." he said simply.

"Yer kiddin?"

"Nae."

He dropped another sugar cube in his coffee and stirred it lazily.

"Christ. Ow old is it?"

"She looked about three."

"Bugger me. Bet that was a shock to Andrews."

"She was married before. The husband's dead - he was an officer." Explained William quietly.

"Y' think he was at war?"

"Something like that must have happened... It's a cute kid too, not like the others. She's dressed proper and all."

"Well, they do with girls don't they?"

He shrugged.

"Alright then. You win. Bets off."

William nodded, pleased that Lights had cooperated so well.

"Ow old d'you think she is then- Andrews I mean."

"Dunno. Twenty four perhaps." Said William, forcing himself to drink the coffee.

"Poor cow." Muttered Lights, sympathy rang in his voice.

William nodded in agreement.

_**XxxX**_

"Didn't you want your breakfast with grandpapa?" asked Aurora as she led the tot to the breakfast room.

"No, I wanteds to eat with you and Auntie Rose." Said Zoe.

Ro chuckled and guided them to a small table away from the rest of the crowd.

"Aha, I wondered when you were going to show," mused Rose.

"How did you escape from Hockley?" asked Aurora as she watched Zoe try to perch on the chair that was really too big for her.

"Pfft, don't talk to me about him." huffed Rose.

"Why don't you just say no?" asked Aurora.

"Because look at him I mean...he's just...urgh." she pulled a face, causing Ro to scoff a small laugh.

"Anyway, enough about the bastard piggy bank, I want to hear about you and this officer."

Aurora gawped.

"How did y-"

"The whole ships talking about your little tiff." mused Rose, nibbling on a slice on toast.

"In actual fact, Bruce was rather quite impressed that you threatened one of the Britain's best officers on the WSL with the sack..." Rose's grin widened as she giggled at her best friend.

"You should have heard him Rose." Aurora shook her head.

"I swear, if Stephen was alive he'd have knocked his god damn block o-"

"Want some help?" Interrupted a thick Scotch accent, perching Zoe on a smaller chair which was much more suitable for her height.

Both girls turned to see the officer in question. Rose, raised an amused brow, failing terribly not to laugh.

"I think we can manage."

"Aurora if I can help you in any way..."

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you officer."

She avoided looking at him, her attention fixed firmly on her daughter.

Zoe gazed up at the officer.

"I like him."she said simply.

Ro scowled to herself as Rose started laughing at her god daughter, looking down at her plate.

Will struggled not to hide a grin.

'Point one, Murdoch,' he mused on his thoughts.

"Oh you do, do you?" Ro reached over and tickled the tot playfully who squealed and laughed. It was the prettiest laugh William had ever heard, causing his lips curling up into a smile.

Ro smiled at her daughter as the tot managed to quieten, giggling to herself every now and again.

William now had his hands linked professionally behind his back.

"Would you like a grapefruit?" asked Ro.

Zoe nodded eagerly.

Reaching over, Ro started to cut up Zoe's grapefruit, dislodging the segments.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Asked William quietly, kneeling beside her now.

Rose raised a brow at Officer Murdoch. He seemed nice enough to her. He was definitely handsome, that was for sure.

"..." Aurora gazed at him.

"No, thank you," she said, refusing politely.

She avoided making eye contact with the officer.

So now he wanted to be kind, she thought quietly.

People were staring now at his fussing.

"Please, I can manage." she added desperately.

He nodded.

"Very well Miss."

And with one polite tip of his hat at both of them, he left them to it.

"You didn't have to be mean." Huffed Zoe.

"I wasn't. You're a big girl now, here." said Ro, handing her daughter a glass dish with the grapefruit inside it.

"Really RoRo, what is it with you being able to pull all these handsome officers?" mused Rose, half serious.

_**XxxX**_

William watched from a distance as Aurora sprinkled a tiny amount of sugar onto the grapefruit before handing the tot a child's grapefruit spoon.

He had decided she was a good mother in his head as she watched Zoe carefully whilst eating her own breakfast.

"She'll think you're window stalking." Said Lights, siding up to him.

"Well I'm not."

"You like her, don't you?" he laughed, playfully shoving Will.

"I think I do Lights." he replied, before walking at a brisk march back to the bridge.

Charlie Lightoller gawped after his superior in awed silence before looking back to Miss Andrews and the tot before carrying on with his duties.

XxxX

After breakfast, Aurora took Zoe for a walk on deck while Thomas took a private party on a tour of Titanic.

He had promised to give Zoe her own private tour after dinner when everyone would be in the smoking rooms or libraries.

Aurora wanted to show Zoe the dolphins that she had witnessed the day before.

Holding Aurora's hand tightly, she walked beside her mamma amongst the taller people.

"Well...Ello there," chirped the officer who Aurora had met when Thomas had shown her Titanic before it had been revealed to the public.

He knelt down to Zoe's height and tipped his hat.

Zoe clung to Aurora shyly.

"I'm sorry she's awfully shy."

"Well, gotta be expected innit? I mean she's only what? Two?-"

"Actually I'ms threes." Argued Zoe, her face stern.

Charlie chuckled.

"My apologies miss."

"Don't you lot have work?" Mused Aurora as he stood back up.

"Well if you call reading maps work." he shrugged.

"Surely you don't mean to tell me you're all idle?" she asked.

"Eaven's no," he laughed

"No we all have our duties miss, even Captain Birdseye over there."

She scoffed a small laugh at Edward.

"I don't think he'd appreciate you calling him that." she chuckled.

"True though innit?"

She shrugged and looked across at Zoe who had tottered to Rose and was watching Mr Dawson who was sketching a small girl playing with a ribbon.

"Officer Lightoller don't you have work t' do?"

Charlie turned and grinned sheepishly at his superior.

"Just getting to it sir."

"Really?"

"Yes sir, right away sir." he gulped and slid away quickly before William could bark at him.

"Do they all fear you?" Mused Aurora.

"The odd one or two do," he replied, smiling somewhat.

She laughed softly, her eyes landing on Zoe who tottered back to them.

"And what are you up to today miss?" He probed, kneeling down to Zoe's height.

"I have a tour with my grandpapa later." she chirped.

William furrowed his brow at the child.

"A tour? Isn't your mother going too?" he asked.

Zoe shook her head.

"Mamma already saw it 'fore everyone else's."

"Well perhaps your mother might like to join me tonight for dinner at the captains table? I believe we both got off on the wrong foot." he asked seriously, standing and gazing at Aurora.

Aurora blinked as Zoe giggled at his invitation.

"Mr Murdoch, are you-"

"Yes, I am." he replied.

"I...I'd love to." she finished.

He smiled warmly then as the bugle blasted out the horn for lunch.

"Grandpapa!" Cried Zoe letting go of Aurora's hand and running into Thomas' hands.

"Hello sweeting."

"Mamma's got a date." she giggled.

"Ohho, she has has she? With whom?"

"That nice Officers." she pointed -much to Thomas's surprise to William Murdoch.

"You're sure child?" he asked, gazing at Zoe.

She nodded and snuggled into Thomas.

"Hn." he scoffed, amused, and carried his granddaughter into the dining room.

XxxX

Aurora sensed someone was peering over her whilst she slept, and she knew full well who it was.

She carefully placed her hand between herself and Zoe so that she didn't end up hitting her daughter's head.

Aurora's eyes snapped open at the whispering, and gazed up at Zoe who was perched on top of her beaming broadly.

"Hi mamma."

"Zoe." she said, rubbing her eyes.

"How many times did papa tell you about that?"

"But I didn't want to make you jumps," she moused, fiddling with the hem on the skirt of her dress.

A series of times when Stephen had been alive had they at least twice head-butted their daughter accidentally because she failed to understand that she had to shake their shoulders.

Stephen had grown wise to Zoe's trick, and it was he who came up with the idea to hold his hand out in front of himself first before sitting up, but more often than none, Ro wouldn't expect it.

"Where's granddad?" She asked the tot.

Zoe frowned in confusion, not understanding the older term. Instead Aurora rephrased it for her.

"Where's grandpapa Zo?"

"Drawing a pretty pictures." replied Zoe quietly.

Ro chuckled.

"Zoe those aren't pictures, they're papa's layouts." she smiled as the tot shrugged and snuggled close into her mother for a cuddle , wrapping her arm around the small child.

"Don't you have a date to get ready for?" chirped Thomas, poking his head around the door to Aurora.

"Don't you have pretty pictures to be drawing?" she mused, tousling Zoe's hair.

Thomas frowned and then chuckled.

"Is that what she called them?"

Aurora giggled and nodded.

He shook his head and disappeared back into his office with his laughter rang out throughout the suite.

A/N

I'm so pleased you guys are enjoying this - I was worried it would be a failure, but you've inspired me to put chapter 2 up :)

I hope Zoe surprised you :D and hopefully Aurora wasn't too Mary Sue in this chapter! And I just had to bring Jack and Rose into this chapter. Hockley's coming up in the next one for all those Billy Zane fans. As for Thomas, I always visualise Victor Garber...seriously no one else can portray Mr A.

xXD


	4. Chapter 3

**Xx Chapter 3 ~ An eventful evening~xX**

Aurora had already put Zoe to sleep, tucking her in her cot with her favourite teddy.

Zoe clung to the Steiff bear like it was the only thing she occupied, which was partly true... it was one of the very few gifts that she had left from Stephen. One included a small gold childs expander bangle that they had bought her when she had been very little for her christening with her name engraved on it and the date, which Ro kept in a small box and allowed Zoe to wear it when they went to parties and dinners.

Aurora knew that dinner at the captains table was a rather prestigious invitation, she also knew her father would be there too, but tonight she would be sat with Officer Murdoch, and not her father.

She slipped a gold St George soverign necklace around her neck and fastened the clasp, before clipping on a pair of delicate sapphire blue diamond drop earrings that matched her dress.

At six thirty, there was a knock at the door. Aurora frowned and went to answer it, knowing that William had agreed to collect her at seven thirty, but it wasn't William, it was Hockley.

"Cal..." She smiled at the Royal.

"RoRo! I _heard_ you were on board, but I thought Rose was lying when she said she was having breakfast with you this morning!" He chirped, pulling her into a bear hug.

"How's little Zo?" he asked.

"Sock on." she mused, letting him in.

"Tnaw," he said, poking his head around the nursery door to have a look in at her.

"Gosh she's grown."

"Pfft, you're not kidding...drink?" she offered.

"Mnnn, nah, I'm not stopping...I actually wanted to ask if you'd seen Rose

anywhere?" he questioned casually.

"Not since this morning...she was with that blonde bo-"  
"Urgh, that dreadful Dawson fellow," he muttered, shaking his head.

"You really don't like him, do you?" I mused.

"Would you?"

"Probably not."

"Exactly my point. If you see Rose will you tell her I want a word?" he asked.

"Of course,"

"Thank you. I'll catch you at dinner," he chirped, showing himself out.

_**XxxX**_

William knocked gently on the door of 36A and waited patiently. He wasn't late, or early, but precisely on time.

Aurora opened the door then, smiling at him, pulling the door wider so that he could step in.

He gulped nervously. She was absolutley beautiful, in her electric blue dress that fell to her ankles, and it fit her figure perfectly. He'd taken note of the expensive soverign that hung around her neck, and professionally tugged his eyes away as the maid quickly passed Aurora her bolero jacket.

The maid beamed at the couple as she watched Miss Andrews walk beside the dapper looking officer, and then checked on the small child before taking a seat on the fouton with her book.

XxxX

" She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all

history...and our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here, designed her from the keel

plates up." Chirped Bruce Ismay as the party sat around the table.

Aurora smirked as her papa pulled a face, clearly disliking the unnecessary attention he was getting.

"Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He

envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its

appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she

is..." said Thomas modestly, tapping the table delicately.

"...willed into solid reality."

Aurora and Rose exchanged glances as the men talked, Ro elegantly picked up her wine glass and took a small sip.

"Why're ships always bein' called "she"? Is it because men think half the

women around have big sterns and should be weighed in tonnage?" probed a largeish woman who Aurora had learned was called Molly Brown. The men started to laugh then at what Ro had thought was a sensible question.

"Just another example of the men settin' the rules their way." finished Molly.

Aurora almost choked on her wine as Rose lit a cigarette out of the blue.

William glanced at his date, and then realised what she was surprised at.

"You know I don't like that Rose..."

Every head at the table turned to the red headed girl who merely puffed at her mother in response.

"She knows," said Cal, taking it off of her and stubbing it out.

Rose scowled at him and fiddled with her glove furiously.

"We'll both have the lamb with very little mince sauce...you like lamb, don't you sweetpea?" he asked.

Ro scoffed a small laugh as Rose gave him a sarcastic smile.

"So, you gonna cut her meat for her too Cal?" asked Mrs Brown dryly, but before he could respond, she had turned back to Bruce.

"Say, who came up with the name Titanic? You Bruce?" she asked grinning.

Much to Aurora's surprise, she found that she and William had both ordered the same dish, causing them to exchange amused glances.

"Great minds think alike," he murmured.

She scoffed a small laugh and lowered her lashes at him before she elegantly picked up her knife and fork.

Bruce grinned and leant back in his chair before speaking.

"Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability,

luxury... and safety-"

"Do you know of Dr. Freud? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size

might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Ismay."

Aurora almost leapt out of her chair in horror as her father nearly choked on his breadstick, but it wasn't until she realised that he was surpressing laughter that she settled back down into her chair.

"My God, Rose, what's gotten into-"

"Excuse me," Rose stood, interrupting her mother, and walked out of the dining room.

"Gentlemen, ladies, I do apologize." said Ruth, mortified as they all watched Rose disappear.

"She's a pistol, Cal. You sure you can handle her?" Asked Mrs Brown, who was sat opposite them. Ro smirked as she watched Cal tense. He looked like he didn't know quite how to respond to her question.

"...Well, I may have to start minding what she reads from now on..."

Aurora and William were in quiet conversation with one another while the drama continued, both, Molly had decided, looked lost in their own little world.

"So, what's your story?" she asked, smiling at the pair.

"Y' seem kinda loved up ta me," she chirped.

"Oh..."  
"No, no..." They both exchanged glances and laughed.

"She's just...accepting an apology," said William.

Mrs Brown gave them an amused expression which simply read ' yeah right,'.

Aurora blushed and carried on eating her pudding.

_**XxxX**_

"That, was awful," laughed Aurora as William led her back to her suite.

"That Buckett woman was awful," chuckled William.

Aurora scoffed a laugh. "Don't let her catch you calling her that," she giggled, her arm looped delicately through his.

"I hope your father's alright, he took quite a choking on that breadstick," he mused.

"Oh I thought he was going to choke to death," she laughed softly, shaking her head.

"Your friend doesn't like her fiancé much," he said, stepping aside and opening the door for her.

"It's arranged...her family has no money...her father gambled it all away," she explained as they reached 36A.

William let out a low whistle as they both laughed.

"Thank you, for tonight, I enjoyed it," she said quietly.

He smiled warmly. "So did I... perhap's I'll see you tomrrow?" he enquired.

"Perhaps," she mused, smiling back.

"Well good night Aurora," he said, tipping his hat.

"Good night, William," she murmured, watching him march professionally down the brightly lit corridor and out of sight.

XxxX

A/N

Well, I did say chapter 2 would be a shockers for you all, haha!

So it rained...none stop today...my mom was sick so I couldn't practice or anything, so I've just done this...all day lol.

I just wanted to, while I could, quickly thank Blue Eyed Artists girl for some awesome writing suggestions, I really appreciate that chick, and I'm glad you're enjoying this story =)

Thought's on Hockley? Was he good, bad? let me know.


	5. Chapter 4

Xx~Chapter 4 A bit of a do ~xX

Aurora caught sight of William in his uniform at the far end of the breakfast room and smiled as she tucked into a grapefruit. She was sat next to Tom, who was reading the morning paper and trying to feel around for his coffee at the same time.

Aurora smirked as he picked up the sugar bowl instead, and swiftly took it from him.

"Really papa you should look at what you're about to consume," she teased placing it down carefully.

Bruce Ismay roared with laughter at his god daughter's quick tongue.

Thomas looked at the sugar bowl alarmed.

"Either that or his glasses need looking at," chirped Bruce, flashing Ro a wicked grin which she matched, followed by a fit of giggles at her god father's quip.

"Atchu."

They all turned their attention to Zoe as she sneezed, the three of the scoffing small laughs.

Aurora wiped her daughter's nose with a napkin, much to Zoe's dislike.

"Now sit still and let your mother deal wit'y." scolded Thomas softly as she wriggled in her chair.

Zoe gave Thomas such a miserable pout that Bruce started to laugh again.

"Going to be a heart breaker that one," he said, circling his spoon at no one in particular.

"Hn." Scoffed Thomas, taking another sip of coffee.

"Ro's too soft."

"I am not." she huffed.

"You were only the same with me."

"She has a point Tom," sang Bruce.

"Nobody mothered her more than you and Helen - you still do now," he wagged his finger at Tom, who merely shrugged carelessly in response.

Aurora rolled her eyes at the banter and carried on trying to successfully make Zoe sit still.

Aurora gave the child a warning look, placing one hand on her hip.

Zoe squealed in shock then as two large hands clamped playfully on her shoulders.

Aurora looked up at the leather gloves, and then looked further up to see William stood there.

"Y'know, when kids misbehave we send them to the master at arms," he teased, his tone serious.

Zoe's eyes flew to Aurora helplessly.

"NOO!" she wailed, clinging to her mamma.

"Christ I was only kidding..."

Aurora scoffed a small laugh at the horrified look on William's face as Zoe started to throw a tantrum, but Thomas scowled at the unnecessary commotion.

Bruce cringed as the tot continued

to throw a tantrum, unfortunately resulting in Aurora failing to carry her out of the breakfast room.

Thomas shook his head as the wails echoed through the hall for the next few minutes or so, people chuckled as they witnessed William haul the small child over his shoulder in a professional like manner and carry her back up the staircase with Aurora by his side.

"Well...that was entertaining."

"He's been spending a dreadful amount of time with RoRo," said Bruce, lazily turning another page in his book.

"Indeed he has,"

"People are talking Tom."

"And?"

"She should just be careful, that's all."

"Oh I've told her. Apparently I've got to stop 'wrapping her up in cotton wool,' as she puts it."

"And what if something comes out of this and she marries Murdoch? What if the same thing happens-"

"Christ Bruce you are morbid this morning."

"Just being logical. She could barely cope the first time round. You know that."

"..." Thomas paused, knowing Bruce was right.

"I don't think anything will."

"Alright...but don't say I didn't warn you if it does..."

_**XxxX**_

Zoe clung to William as he carried her up the grand staircase with Aurora beside him.

"I'm so disappointed Zoe. Of all places to throw a tantrum, you chose the breakfast hall." she said softly, folding her arms at the tot who merely snuggled into William and sulked, scowling at her mother from under her fringe.

She sniffed and wiped one of her eyes before looking the opposite way, ignoring as people stared at her.

"I'm sorry she dragged you from your duty," said Ro as William placed Zoe down on the floor.

"Oh she didn't, really." he reassured her, gazing down at Zoe who twirled lazily and looked down at the floor, refusing to engage in conversation with the two adults.

"There's a dance later...I thought that perhaps you might like to go?" he asked Aurora quietly.

"I'd love to," she replied, smiling brightly.

"Pick you up at eight then?" he enquired

"That'll be fine," she said, picking Zoe up and unlocking the door.

_**XxxX.**_

A/N

I know this is short, but I thought it was cute. Plus, I was ill all last night with some horrible bug thing and since I couldn't sleep much I typed this just to keep you lot happy until I get the next chapter up, seem's as you're all drooling over William, LOL xD

Reviews/ Thoughts on Zo's tantrum? Pwease?


	6. Chapter 5

_**XxChapter 5 ~ Love sick~xX**_

Aurora glanced around the ballroom that was full of people dancing already. William led her through, her arm looped through his. A few people stared at them but William didn't allow it to phase him.

"I hope you're a good lead," she mused as he place his hand gently on her waist.

He scoffed a small laugh and drew her a little closer.

"I'm not bad." he replied as they started to dance to the music.

She laughed softly at his response.

"Oi, ain't you on watch later?"

William turned.

"Not until eleven. Anyway, who gave you permission to be here?" he questioned, looking at Lowe.

"My night off," he mused, and continued to twirl a pretty brunette girl around.

William laughed softly at the fifth officer.

"Who's your bird then?"

"She is not my bird, Lowe. This is Aurora, Mr Andrew's daughter. Ro, this is my fifth officer, Harry Lowe," he introduced.

"/Was/ your fifth officer until Captain Birdseye fetched Wilde on board." mused Harry.

Aurora raised a surprised, impressed brow at William.

"Chief officer?" she mused.

"Yes, as much as that might shock you," Laughed William.

"I was."

"What's Wilde got that you haven't?" she asked, frowning.

"A god damn certificate," he muttered quietly pulling a face.

"Ooh..." Sympathy rang in her voice. One thing she did know was just how hard these officers did work.

"But surely experience should override that?"

"It should, but it doesn't," he replied miserably, gazing down at her.

Without thinking, she gently reached up and kissed his cheek, perhaps out of sympathy- she wasn't quite sure what has made her do it, but she had.

"We'll have none of that please," clucked a woman as William drew Ro closer.

William scowled at Havers.

The second class line manager glared back.

"You should know better Murdoch."

Aurora turned to the biggish woman.

"It was merely a peck on the cheek." she argued.

"This is a dance hall, /not/ a private suite Ms Whitehall."

Aurora scowled as the woman addressed her by her married name.

"Miserable old bat," she muttered, causing William to scoff a small laugh.

Havers turned back, glaring at the couple.

"Isn't it time for your watch?" she stated dryly.

William gazed up at the clock.

"Come on," he said, leading Aurora away.

Aurora was still laughing about Havers when she stepped out of the ballroom onto the promenade deck with William, when she ditzily turned to face him, her greenish blue eyes twinkled.

"God she was morbid."

William chuckled as he led her along the deck, her arm snugly looped through his again.

"Eye she is a battle axe,"

"I hope you won't get into trouble," she murmured.

"Pfft, I doubt it...I'm sorry I don't have time to walk you back to your suite tonight...will you be alright?" he asked as they turned to face each other.

She nodded then, both fell silent as they locked eyes.

She knew that look all too well...she'd been there before, she knew that he was falling for her...and she also knew that she was falling for him right back...she knew what would happen and then...just as she had predicted, he bent down and kissed her full on the lips.

She didn't push him away like she thought she would. Much to her own surprise, she responded and kissed him right back.

He pressed her gently against the wall, holding her lightly as they continued to kiss.

She was lost in their world, in his arms, too busy thinking about what was going to happen next when she quickly broke free from the kiss upon hearing Zoe's voice outside.

"William," she breathed as they broke apart.

"Mamma?"

He let her go to see to the child, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What's wrong darling?" she asked softly , picking her up. She was surprised that Zoe was still awake.

"Have you been with grandpapa?"

Zoe nodded and clung to her mamma.

She looked back at William and smiled as she took her daughter back into the warmth.

_**XxxX**_

William let out a shaky breath as he watched her take the baern inside. He had no idea what was going on. He felt giddy, perhaps a little lightheaded, and for once he couldn't blame it on the altitude.

He ran his hand over his eyes and forehead in an attempt to rid of the feeling, but it wouldn't go away.

"Blimey you didn't 'alf look cosy down there," grinned Lights, leaning over the watch tower an peering down at Will.

"What's a matter with yer?"

"I dunno," muttered Will.

Charlie grinned at his ship mate and innocently started whistling 'Somebody's Sweetheart I Want To Be.'

"Fuck off," hissed Will playfully as Charles broke into a fit of evil giggles.

"Cor you're like a love sick puppy."

"Don't make me come up there..."

Charlie then started to whistle 'Cuddle up a little closer lovely mine,' just to annoy his superior even more.

"You fucking bastard," he hissed, trying to keep a straight face.

Lightoller broke into giggles again.

"Seriously you'll regret that tomorrow," said Will as he fastened up his coat.

"It was worth it." grinned Lights.

Giving his second in command one last final glare -playful of course- he went back into the warmth of the wheel room.

_**XxxX**_

A/N

Cute? xD I did this chapter mainly for Blue Eyed Artists Girl, as a thank yous for all the tips and stuffs xD

I must admit, I turned Lights into a bugger because in the 1949 a night to remember film he is a cheeky chap :3 I watched it yesterday, and my mum came out with the stupidest question half way through cause she missed some of it. She asked me what happens?

I was like. FML mum, it sinks. Duh! Heh...heh - she felt so silly. xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Xx~ Chapter six ~Happy birthday, Aurora. ~xX**

~June, 1910~

_Aurora sat with her parents in the garden, enjoying a typical summer's afternoon when the doorbell rang. _

_Standing, she strolled through the house, seeing the black uniform through the stained glass window of her door. She opened it, frowning._

_Thomas stood behind her, his face fell at the sight of the officer, he knew what had happened before the gentleman even opened his mouth. _

"_How did this happen?" Asked Thomas, placing a comforting hand on Aurora's shoulder._

"_Snapped mooring cable Sir...I've been informed not to give too much detail, he didn't want me to upset the Mrs." _

_Thomas swore under his breath, clenching his jaw slightly as Aurora trembled uncontrollably beneath his grasp before she turned and hid her face in her father's chest, too upset to speak._

_The officer lowered his head sadly, unsure of what to say next._

"_Thank you officer..." said Thomas quietly._

"_Anytime Mr Andrews..." _

**XxxX**

April 14th 1912.

Aurora woke with a start. Why did the same nightmare keep reoccuring? This was the fifth time in less than a month she'd dreamt about that horrid day when Stephen had been pronounced dead.

She pulled the blankets around her shoulders, a little cold and let out a depressed sigh, sulking a little. She had planned to stay in America for a few months with the Hockleys.

She was grateful that Cal had offered to put her up. In fact, he wouldn't take no as an answer. She knew no one in America.

She also knew that Rose was glad of her company - giving her a chance to get away from him.

But now, now what? Now she falls for another damn officer who she hated at first, but now she can't stay away from him.

She looked up as the door was pushed open ajar slightly, and Zoe appeared.

Aurora forced a smile at her daughter as she waddled through holding an envelope. She chuckled softly, her eyes twinkled and her mood changed as she watched her scuttle across and climb up on her bed.

"Grandpapa said I could wake you up now." She squeaked excitedly, handing her the gift.

"Well, grandpapa knows best," she chuckled, pulling Zoe onto her lap as she started to unwrap the present.

Zoe snuggled into her mamma, watching eagrely to see if she liked the gift.

"You couldn't afford these," she teased, tickling the tot as she turned over the box of chocolates.

"No, but grandpapa can," she squealed and laughed as Aurora tickled her playfully.

"Can we go 'fore breakfasts?"

"Of course darling, just let me get dressed first."

Aurora stood and disappeared, flicking through the many dresses in her wardrobe. In the end, she settled for a dusky pink dress with lace around the front.

She re appeared after a little assistance from the maid, and picked Zoe up gently, carrying her through into the lounge and then into the corridor.

"Mornin' Miss A," chirped Officer Lightoller.

"You're lookin' lovely,"

"It's mamma's birthday," squeaked Zoe.

"Ohho, it is is it? Well then, I believe happy birthday is in order," he grinned.

"Thank you, Mr Lightoller-"  
"Please, call me Lights."

"Lightoller!"

"Yes sir!"

Aurora scoffed a small laughed as William barked at him from down the corridor, making the second officer jump into a salute.

"Get on,"

"I was just going t-"  
"_Now,_"

"Right away sir." Rolling his eyes at mother and daughter, Charles Lightoller carried on with his duties.

William flashed Aurora a warm smile as he walked past them both, tapping Zoe's noze playfully.

"Why didn't he talk?" she asked, turning to her mamma.

"Well, he is working. He can't always talk." Explained Aurora.

_**XxxX**_

"Oi, I know summink you don't about your girl," sang Lights, jogging backwards and facing William.

"What?"

Charlie grinned wickedly.

"What?"

"I ain't tellin," He sang.

"Tell me now, or you'll spend the rest of the day polishing top deck-"  
"But that's the deck cadette's job, don't start treatin' me like Wilde does!" wailed Lights.

"Then spill."  
"It's her birthday," he grinned.

"She told you that?"

"No, the little un did."

"...-"

"So you'd better splash some cash and buy her something nice."

"Y' cheeky sod,"

But before William could rant, Charles Lightoller had vanished.

_**XxxX**_

William paused. He knew nothing of what Aurora liked. He certainly couldn't afford much, not even on an officer's wage.

He sulked as he stared in the store window, scouring the items of jewellry which she would probably be used to recieving as gifts. Just the sight of the price tag made him want to gip.

"Looking for anything in particular sir?" chirped the store assistant.

"Pfft, nothing in my price range." he replied glumly.

"We trade, y' know."

William raised his brow.

"You do?"

"Of course, if it's worth some value."

"Trouble is, I don't know what she'd like."  
"She shouldn't be too picky sir,"  
William laughed.

"Nae, nae, you don't understand. She's first class."

"Oh..."

His eyes landed on an elegant necklace then, which looked more elegant than the others.

"Why's that one so cheap?" he probed.

"Can't sell it." said the salesman sadly.

"People don't believe that it's actually a Sorelli because of it's jewells...I've got the authencity certificate and everything."

William's eyes snapped on the clasp at the back.

"Will you exchange it for a pocket watch and a hundred?" he asked.

"Well I'll have to check the pocket watch, but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Put it behind the counter for me...has it got the box?"

"Oh yes sir, everything comes with it."

William pulled out his wallet and gave the man the hundred. He watched the assistant carefully pick up the new necklace and place it neatly in the specially designed box before taking out a pen.

"Name sir?"  
"Murdoch." Replied William as the man wrote on a tag.

"I'll be back in an hour to pick it up."

"Will you be wanting it gift wrapped sir?"

"Err, eye, go on then."  
"Very good sir."  
William left then, to return back to deck. He couldn't believe his luck at the necklace as he strolled past the grand staircase.

"Murdoch!"

He paused and looked up to see Hockley stood there.

"I wasn't sure if you were aware that we were throwing a party for RoRo later...Rose said that you might perhaps want to join us," he chirped.

"I'm very honoured you've asked me, Mr Hockley, but I'm on duty eight til two tonight. I'm afraid I won't get away much."

"Damn, what a shame...well pop up in your break."

"Eye, I will sir," William tipped his hat politely and carried on back to the bridge.

_**XxxX**_

"I mean, what am I supposed to say?" Asked Aurora as she walked with Rose.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm getting off at New York."

"You're obsessed," howled Rose, laughing as Ro went bright red.

"I've never _ever _seen you so intrigued by a man before,"

"Oh shut up," huffed Aurora.

"You know anyone would think you were having an affair with the man."  
Aurora shot Rose a guilty look.

"_No,_" she gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth.

Ro nodded quietly.

"RoRo!" she squealed.

"Well what did you _do?_"

While her mamma and her "Auntie" Rose talked, a discreet dog type whistle caught Zoe's attention as she tottered close behind them. William knelt down half way, beckoning her to go to him.

She quickly scuttled across, frowning, and looked at the necklace.

"You think your mother will like it?" he asked her.

Zoe nodded, her eyes wide at the glittering jewel stones.

"It's pretty."

"Zoe!"

Her head snapped towards her mamma's worried voice then.

"Give this note to your mother will you?" he asked her, tucking it in her tiny hand.

Zoe nodded and quickly ran back to her mamma.

"Don't you dare-"  
"Will wanteds me to give you this," she said, handing her mother the note.

"..." Aurora paused and opened the note up, rolling her eyes as Rose peered over her shoulder to read it too.

_Meet me at lunch,_

_W._

Rose raised an amused brow, and as much as she tried not to smirk, she couldn't hide it.

She looked across from where Zoe had just ran back from, and there on the bridge, stood William, holding a pair of binoculars and gazing out towards the ocean, with Officer Boxhall stood at the side of him.

"Alright, but next time, _tell_ me when you're running off anywhere."

Zoe nodded, and held her mamma's hand for the rest of the stroll.

_**XxxX**_

Aurora had managed to persuade William to join her with family and friends at lunch. He sat to her right, at the table, with Zoe to her left.

"It's polished bull horn, very rare you know..." explained Cal, as she gazed down at the swarovski necklace.

"It's lovely Cal," she stammered, gazing at the polished ivory with it's gleaming diamonds set neatly around the middle. It _was_ exquisite. It didn't even look like ivory, it looked more like a cloudy milky cream colour.

She tucked it carefully back in the box, beaming at him.

He flashed her a wicked grin back, clearly pleased with himself and the gift.

Aurora noticed Ruth twitch an evil smirk as William passed her the gift wrapped box gently.

She smiled before carefully pulling the ribbon free, and glanced across at him with dewy eyes when the first few letters caught her attention.

"Oh my lord..." breathed Molly Brown as she too read the label on the box, whom Aurora had invited just to wind Ruth up.

"Oh William," murmured Ro as she opened the box.

William stiffled a grin as Hockley scowled, annoyed that the attention was now on the jewelled necklace.

"Really, how do you officers afford these lavish items?" stammered Ruth, eyeing the necklace up from across the table.

A lilac jewel caught the corner of Thomas' eye. It was the first time he'd seen a sorelli necklace. He knew they were in high demand in America, which was why Molly Brown's eyes had almost popped out of her head, but in England, they were of less demand.

He could tell his daughter was flattered and overwhelmed as Murdoch fastened the clip gently around her neck. She raised an impressed brow at him and smiled.

Zoe leant on his arm then, clearly tired.

He turned to the child as he watched her wrap her tiny arms around his elbow and lean into him. He tousled her hair gently as she looked up at him and beamed before snuggling against his jacket.

"She look's dreadfully tired," stated Ruth.

"..." Aurora's attention turned to Zoe.

"Yes, she did have a bit of a rough night," explained Thomas, perching Zoe on his lap before she slid off of her own chair.

"Why?" Probed Aurora, looking across at her father.

"I'll tell you later," he said, dismissing the conversation.

Aurora frowned, concerned as she watched Zoe clutch at Thomas's dinner jacket.

"Well...I guess we should go before they throw us out," chirped Bruce.

"Anyone up for a game of cards?"

"Perhaps later. I think it's time this one had a nap," stated Thomas.

"I'll take her," said Aurora, squeezing William's hand from under the table before she stood and walked over to Thomas.

Zoe clung to her as she walked down the corridor with Rose behind her carrying the presents.

By the time they had reached 36a, Zoe was fast asleep on her mamma's shoulder.

_**XxxX**_

Once Aurora had left, and the party seemed to make their own way back, Thomas spoke.

"William, might I have a word?"

William paused and turned back to the ship - builder.

"How about a stroll? I won't take much of your time..."

_**XxxX**_

A/N.

Heh. I didn't intend to leave this as a cliff hanger, but it seemed like a decent place to end it. Next few chapters might take me a while to get up...expect the next one around Thursday some time :)


	8. Chapter 8

Xx~Chapter 7 ~ Honourable Intentions ~xX

"I don't know quite how much Aurora has told you about her intentions," started Thomas as he walked alongside the starboard deck with William.

"How do you mean, Mr Andrews?" he asked, turning to the ship-builder.

"Well, her initial plan was to spend a few months with Rose in America." explained Thomas, choosing his words carefully.

"She hadn't mentioned that," said William quietly.

"I did not think she had,"

"Forgive me if I sound...intruding, William, but what are your intentions towards my daughter?" asked Thomas.

William paused before he spoke.

"I'd have thought that was obvious, Mr Andrews...I'm not a player, if that's whats worrying you."

"I never said, or assumed you were...I just don't want her hurt, surely you must understand that much?"

William gave a silent nod.

"And there is the matter of a small child invol-"  
William started to laugh then, causing Thomas to raise a brow.

"Mr Andrews." he stopped and turned to face the master ship builder.

"My intentions towards your daughter are honourable, you should know I'm very picky when it comes to women,"

"Then perhaps you should talk more with Aurora," chirped Thomas, finally relieved.

William chuckled as they reached the bridge. "Perhaps we'll talk later."

XxxX

Aurora was sat on a deck chair with Zoe, reading her a book.

"And then the..." she paused as a tall shadowed figure overcast the light, and frowned, looking up.

She scoffed a laugh at William and then carried on reading.

He grinned and perched beside them, narrowing his eyes playfully at Zoe as she snuggled into her mother.

"Murdoch...I'd have thought you were too big for story time," Chirped Wilde.

Aurora shook her head and carried on reading, hitching Zoe further on her lap.

"I _am _entitled to a break." he stated dryly.

"Cor blimey, what with you and Boxhall... probably a good job they did made you step down."

William scowled.

"And what makes you so confident, Officer Wilde?" asked Aurora in mid sentence.

"Mamma that's not in the stories." squeaked Zoe frowning.

"Shh,"

"Ah, well, I have the qualification Miss," said Wilde smugly.

"Mhm. Then common sense should tell both of you never to interrupt a child's story time unless you deliberately want to make her cry..."

"Ah..."

Zoe scowled at both officers as she clung to her mamma.

"Yes, well...carry on then Miss Andrews,"

"Thank you gentlemen."

_**XxxX**_

"I'm sorry I didn't speak earlier," said Ro as she walked hand in hand with William later that evening.

"No, it's quite understandable...we wouldn't want her screaming the whole of A deck down now, would we?" he mused.

"No, we certainly wouldn't," she laughed.

She leaned into him as the wind whipped up a little.

"You cold?" he probed, slipping his arm around her waist instead.

She didn't complain.

"Did Wilde give you much grief?" she asked.

"Nae, he wouldn't dare."

She laughed softly, slipping her arm inside his jacket.

"You didn't tell me you were planning to stay in America."

"..." Aurora looked up at him.

"I felt like I needed a change of scenery," she murmured softly.

"That's understandable," he murmured.

"And I didn't know I would meet you," she added, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked up towards the front of the ship.

"And now?"  
"I honestly don't know. My minds messed up." She replied, gazing up at him.

He chuckled softly.

She smiled then as they leant on the bridge rail.

"Ro, I -"

William scowled when the bell rang.

Turning around, he gazed up at the cadette on watch.

"ICEBERG, RIGHT AHEAD SIR!" He howled.

William snapped his head back towards the ocean and stared wide eyed as it came into view.

"Christalmighty." he breathed, his heart suddenly felt stuck in his throat.

"Aurora, go and get Zoe, wrap up warm, and wear the life belts, you'll find them in the wardrobes. I want you back on top deck in ten minutes." he ordered calmly.

"SEND HER HARD TO STARBOARD!" He hollered.

Aurora paused and stared at the large chunk of ice as it neared. She gulped, knowing that Titanic wasn't unsinkable. That had been the press building the ship up to be something she clearly wasn't. Her father had made that very clear to her before they left.

Her eyes widened as the ship hit. She'd never been that close to such a chunk before.

"AURORA!"

She felt a dead weight crush her then, throwing her about a yard away from the floor, causing people to scream and rush to her - and who ever had jumped on her's aid.

"Ro, are you alright love?"

She looked up at William and gave him a shaky nod.

"She barely missed it-"  
"Almost spiked her like a spear.."

Aurora stood up with William's aid and turned to where she had just been stood. There, in her spot, was a large block of ice.

She felt William pull her close.

"What happened? Oh god, oh _dear god_ RoRo! TOM!"

She saw Bruce then, shoving his way through the crowd whilst the medic checked her over despite her telling him she was absolutely fine.

Thomas had been enjoying a large whisky when his name was yelled. He paused, standing and followed the chaos that had errupted suddenly.

Shoving through the crowd, he could hear Bruce.

"Are you sure you're alright, no breaks, no pains?"

"Uncle Bruce I'm fine,"  
"Concussion?"

"I think she's fine, Mr Ismay sir." said William.

"Good grief," said Thomas, taking Aurora into his own care and checking her over himself.

"Really I'm fine, I wish you'd all stop fussing," she said, getting rather annoyed with the attention.

"What happened?" asked Thomas, turning to William.

"Ice berg sir, I tried to pull her hard to starboard but she hit."

Aurora looked up at William who looked like he wanted to cry.

"Right, get the lifeboats sorted," Instructed Thomas.

"Yes sir,"  
"Oh come off it Tom, it's just a chunk on deck-"  
"I felt the tremor, that was not just a chunk on deck Bruce."  
"But you said-"

Aurora watched as her father unrolled his blue prints and explained.  
"She can stay afload with the first four compartments, but not five...Titanic will founder..."

A/N.

Oh, my gosh. I didn't think I'd get this up by the end of the week guys... I have been so sick these last couple of days with my thyroid issues so I apologise if it takes me a while to get chapters up but alas, my health must come first. Plus my laptop cable charger has pretty much died on me...it's being held together by some of my dads masking tape lol, so I'll have to scour ebay for a new one. :/ Reviews please? I noticed I didn't get many for my last chapter :(


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight ~ Perishable dreams~

Aurora held Zoe tightly to her as the commotion erupted into chaos. She needed to find William, and quickly.

She had already said a teary goodbye to her father, and had left him drowning his sorrows in a glass of whisky, gazing in the mirror on the mantelpiece.

He'd threatened to haunt her should she refuse to get on a boat, and she knew her papa was always true to his word. She had one more thing she had to do first, and that was to find William.  
She ran, watching her steps carefully for she didn't want to fall.  
"Charlie! Charlie where's Will?" she cried, holding Zoe close to her. The child had certainly not been happy about being woken up, but now she was wide awake and staring around wide eyed.  
"Christ, why aren't you in a boat? He'll never forgive me if anything happens to you two," he called over the noise.  
"Let me see Will and I promise I'll get in," she begged desperately.  
"Alright," he agreed, starting to lead the way. Aurora followed close behind.  
Zoe clung to her mamma and buried her face in her neck, afraid.  
"Will!"  
Aurora jumped as William fired a shotgun warningly in the air to control the crowd around him.  
"Christ," muttered Charlie.  
"I SAID GET BACK, NOW IT'S WOMEN AND CHILDREN FIRST YE UNDERSTAND?" he howled.  
"Will..."  
William turned to his ship-mate, the two talking, William still keeping his eye on the nervous crowd.  
His eyes fell on Aurora's.  
"Go on Will, while you can..." Wilde took the gun and started to take control of the crowd  
William made his way over until he was stood in front of her.  
For a second she thought he was going to yell at her for getting off, and her eyes welled up then as she flung an arm around his neck.  
"I can't go with out you," she sobbed  
"Please don't make me do it Will,"  
"Ro, you've /got/ to think of Zoe. I can look after myself-"  
"Will you stop being so damn professional!" she howled hysterically, her eyes blazed at him.  
He paused awkwardly, gazing at her with his deep blue eyes.  
"Aurora... The water is below freezing, there are over a thousand souls on board, many children will drown or die freezing to death and you want to bloody stay?" he howled right back.  
"With you." she moused quietly.  
"Nae," he refused emotionally, his voice strangled. Never had anyone showed him such love or loyalty before.  
"I'll never live with m-"  
The sound of another gun then "HENRY NO!" howled Will as the chief officer saluted before placing the gun to his head. Pulling the trigger, he then fell lifelessly into the ocean.  
Aurora swallowed as silence fell between them.  
"Please, Ro, get in the boat." he coaxed, turning back to her.  
She shook her head tearfully.  
"Aurora..." he choked.  
"Not with out you," she sobbed.  
Water was running up the bough now.  
"Will..."  
He dragged her then, much to her protest, before picking her up and putting her in the boat.  
"I love you, Ro." he said as it lowered.  
She started to cry then.  
"Don't ye dare cry now," he struggled, failing not to cry himself now.  
Truth was he was damn afraid. But he'd never rest if anything happened to them. At least for now he knew he'd done what he could for her, he'd told her what he wanted to...and then, the lights on the ship cut out, engulfing him in pure darkness.

XxxX

"Ro..?" She knew the young woman's voice but merely blinked in response, Zoe still clung to her neck.  
She felt someone drape a blanket over her shoulders out of kindness and sympathy.  
She tucked the blanket around Zoe too.  
"I think she's in shock, honey." Mrs Brown...Ro wished everyone would stop being so god damn nice, it made her feel worse.  
All she could think of was William, dying alone. Her father...she clamped her eyes shut and forced herself not to cry again. Her dear old papa.  
She sniffed then, feeling terribly alone. She was useless without her father. Defenceless. He'd know what to do.  
Another large tear fell from her cheek and landed on the deck of the Carpathia.  
"Officer, officer...? Where should I go?"  
She glanced across at the French woman as she spoke. The officer took her to where she needed to be.  
She felt the young woman lean into her then, catching sight of a strand of red hair...  
"Rose...?"  
The woman's head turned to her and smiled slightly, nodding.  
They huddled together then, Rose linking arms with Aurora who had started to cry again.  
"Oh RoRo," she sympathised, wrapping an arm around her instead.  
"He loved me Rose," she whimpered, suddenly blinded by tears as she choked another strangled, heartbroken sob.


	10. Chapter 10

Xx~ Chapter 9 ~ All's not lost, and a peculiar attachment. ~xX

"What did you say her name was?"  
"Andrews..."  
"We haven't got an Aurora Andrews down, Officer Murdoch."  
"Well you damn well should have, I put her in the god damn boat myself!"  
"Really sir, there's no Andrews on here...please don't shout at me sir, I'm just doing my job..."

XXX

"Oh RoRo..."  
William's head snapped towards the two women sat nearby.  
Zoe...he spotted the tot huddled into Ro.  
"Aurora..." he knelt beside the crying woman gently, an arm placed around her shoulders.

Aurora refused to look up. It was just a head in her voice, and not William.  
"Ro...Ro look-"  
Rose forced Aurora's head in William's direction.  
Alarmed as Zoe clung to the officer, Aurora wiped away her tears only to realise that it was William.  
More tears followed then as she flung her arms around his neck tightly.  
She felt him pull her close and closed her eyes, thanking god that he was safe.  
"What did she just call you?" sniffed Aurora, as Zoe mumbled something.  
"I don't know," he replied honestly as they shared a kiss.  
Rose twitched a smile. She'd heard what Zoe had called William and so had Molly Brown, whom, she had noted, had tried to discreetly wipe a tear away.  
The child refused to let go of Will, snuggling close into his thick woollen coat.  
"Zoe he's coming right back," coaxed Aurora.  
Rose reached down an tried to bribe Zoe with a sugar mouse, but nothing would work.  
Aurora scoffed as the child wailed in distress, clearly not liking being pulled away.  
William grinned slightly, holding Zoe gently.  
"Listen, by the time you've eaten that sugar mouse, I'll be back, okay?"  
Zoe scowled, clearly having none of it.  
"Will come on," whined Charlie.  
Whilst she was distracted, Aurora quickly took Zoe who let out a drastic wail as he walked off.  
"Oh really, madam." scolded Ro softly.  
Rose laughed at the toddler as she sulked.  
"Ro.."  
Aurora turned to her friend.  
"She called Will papa," she explained.  
Aurora fell silent.  
"Oh darling," she cooed softly, picking Zoe up and cuddling her close.  
"Well what do I do about that?" she asked Rose.  
"Pfft." was Rose's response, followed by a clueless shrug.

XXXX

"Charles Herbert Lightoller, dismissed-"  
"You fuckin what?" howled Charlie.  
"William McMaster Murdock-"  
"O.C.H," corrected William.  
"...Dismissed,"  
William rolled his eyes.  
"Harold Godfrey Lowe, dismissed."  
The young officer paused.  
"I'm ever so sorry chaps," he said sympathetically.  
"We risked our fucking lives for that lot, and we get dismissed?" Lightoller was fuming.  
"Well fuck 'em...I'm off."  
William sighed as they left the wheel room.

William walked alongside Charlie as they emerged from the bridge when Zoe caught sight of William.  
"Papa!"  
"Buu-ger me," Breathed Charlie.  
"Shuddup Lights."  
"Papa!" William grinned as caught sight of Zoe running in their direction.  
The notion that the tot had called him papa hadn't phased him at all. In fact, since finding Aurora, all he could think about was marriage. He planned to ask her once the drama had calmed down.  
A few people nearby chuckled as they watched the child launch herself into the First Officer.  
"Zo," he chuckled, dropping his bag and picking her up.  
Zoe clung to him, snuggling into the woollen uniformed coat.  
"Papa."  
"Ye silly lass, eh?"  
He walked back towards where the others were sat then, leaving Lights stood gawping at him as he took a seat next to Molly Brown since Rose had occupied the one next to Aurora.  
"Well? What was the message?" she asked.  
"We're all fired," he said simply.  
"That ain't right," said Molly, so mad that she almost shouted.  
"Y'all did amazin'."  
William perched Zoe on his lap and wrapped his arms around her tiny body so that she wouldn't fall.  
He met Aurora's gaze then, managing a smile as Zoe fiddled with the bright gold buttons on the sleeve of his coat.  
"Apparently we didn't do enough."  
"Will you did everything you could," Argued Ro.  
"RoRo...?"  
Rose froze and turned her back at Caledon Hockley's voice.  
"Cal...?"  
William shot Hockley a hateful glare, causing Zoe to tilt her head at him in confusion.  
"Pap-"  
"Have you no damn shame?" hissed Will.  
"Haven't you?" spat Cal.  
William handed Zoe to Molly then as stood calmly before composing himself and thumping Hockley right on the nose.  
He could hear Rose laughing quietly, clearly pleased that someone had took the effort to throw a punch at him.  
Zoe gawped at William, her blue eyes gazed at him.  
"Sorry Ro..."  
He sat then, clenching his jaw furiously.  
"Papa?" moused Zoe, tapping William's shoulder.  
"Say, what is that, like her new word or somethin'?" mused Molly.  
William took Zoe back then, his dark blue eyes matching her brilliant blue ones. She snuggled into him then, when she realised it wasn't her he was mad at.  
Rose raised an amused brow.  
"You'll pay for that," hissed Hockley before stalking off.  
Waiting until he was out of earshot, Rose finally turned back to them.  
"I owe you a drink later, Officer Murdoch," she mused, much to the horrified look on Aurora's face.  
"Ahem." she coughed.  
"I'm sorry did I miss something?"  
"He is my man, you know," scolded Aurora playfully, causing Molly to laugh.  
"You'll have to watch him," she teased,  
" he's quite a catch."  
William raised his brow.  
"Well if I won't watch him, she will," mused Aurora, nodding towards Zoe who clung to William worse than she did with her Steiff teddy, causing all three women to laugh hysterically leaving both William and the tot confused.  
Zoe squeaked a yawn then, resting her head on William's shoulder as she fell asleep.  
"Officer might I borrow your expertise?" asked a cadette, standing beside William.  
William looked up.  
"Oh I'm sorry sir I didn't realise you had a daughter, it's alright I'll find someone el-"  
"No, Will go on, I'll take her," said Aurora suddenly, standing up and walking over to him.  
He stood, carefully so that Ro could sit down, and passed Zoe to her carefully so that she wouldn't wake up.  
"I'll be right back," he murmured, his lips pressed close to her ear.  
Aurora nodded, meeting his gaze and smiling.  
William then followed the cadette to solve the problem.

"Your daughter was adorable, sir - if you don't mind me saying. I can see where she gets her eyes from." chirped the cadette.  
"..." William decided to remain silent, merely smiling modestly at the young boy.  
"What's the problem?" he asked.  
"Couple of ropes, sir...the lads haven't got a bloody clue. I've practically drawn them a diagram."  
William started to chuckle.  
"They won't listen to me. I'm not official enough."  
"Need someone to bark em into shape eh?"  
"If you wouldn't mind."  
"Not at all. Besides, if it wasn't for you lot, who knows what'd be made of me by now."  
The young boy grinned and turned to the group of sailors.  
"Alright, now listen up lads seems as you won't listen to me, this here is Officer Murdoch from the RMS Titanic, so at least listen to him..."

A/N

Cute no? xD I just had to turn Zoe into a drama queen :3 Review ?


	11. Chapter 11

Xx~Fifteen years later.~xX

Eighteen year old Zoe Andrews Harper Murdoch stood at the end of the line at the back of the group of cadets, her blonde hair tied back into a ponytail making it difficult for Aurora to see her.  
"Will I can't even see her," she hissed as each cadet moved forward to receive their epaulets.  
"I think I can, but she's got her hair tied back. She's wearing trousers-"  
"She's /what?/" cried Aurora, mortified.  
"Yep. Zo's wearing trousers and an oxford blouse."  
Aurora sighed softly.  
"Graduating as the only female officer, this young lady is certainly a bright little star in a rather big universe."  
"Hn. I wonder which one they're bigging up." muttered William as he watched Zoe twiddle lazily with her sleeves.  
"Zoe stop _fiddling_ with your sleeves! It looks unprofessional!" he hissed, causing the young teen to jump back to attention.  
She gazed at her father wide eyed and slightly afraid as he shouted in a whisper.  
"Has been lucky enough to score herself a position on the Queen Mary."  
William rolled his eyes.  
"Zoe Murdoch."  
He blinked as she stepped forward as the crowd clapped, chatter engulfed both adults as they watched her receive a nautical telescope as a present from her tutor as well as her epaulets and her certificate.  
"What the hell?" he muttered.  
"Blimey, who'd have thought it? A bloody girl on the QM."  
"Oi, that's my daughter you're insulting," barked William at the measly looking man in front, causing him to jump.  
"Women shouldn't be allowed-"  
"People like you shouldn't be allowed to open your big fat mouth-"  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"I'm a chief officer. Now SHUDDUP or I'll do it for you."  
"William," hissed Aurora, stomping on his foot as Zoe walked towards her parents with her hands full.  
"Oh well done darling," cooed Ro, hugging Zoe.  
"However you should know I'm not happy about those trousers."  
"They're tailored for women mum," said Zoe, gazing up at William with a hopeful expression.  
"Well done sweetheart," he said softly, pulling her into a proudish hug.  
Zoe beamed into the hug, one arm looped around his neck.  
"Guess this means I'm under Uncle Charlie now papa," she grinned.  
"Hn."  
Charles Lightoller scoffed loudly.  
"You'd better not be whimpy."  
"I'm not. I did all of my training in one go. One boy left after one day," she argued.  
William coughed discreetly, giving Zoe a gentle nudge.  
"Sir." she finished.  
"Yes, well. I can't be nice to you at work Y'know. I have to treat you all the same," gruffed Charlie.  
"And don't give me none of that homesickness as crying lark cause I won't stand for it."  
Zoe rolled her eyes.  
"I've been at sea with the merchant navy for three years and survived John Holmes, nobody's worse than him."  
"Christ is he still working? I used t' be under him," said William.  
"Yes papa. He used to shout an awful lot at me." she pulled a face.  
"Why?"  
"Cause I was the only girl."  
"Only one who showed me any kindness there was Lieutenant Chief Officer Boxhall."  
Aurora smiled as Zoe mentioned Joe.  
"Probably because your old man here saved his life," said Charlie.  
"He was still nice. He always asked after mamma."  
"Oh he did, eh?" William folded his arms.  
"Yes papa."  
"Is he still with that whats her face…?" asked Charlie, clicking his fingers as he tried to wreck his brain.  
"I believe they got married." shrugged William.  
"Got a kiddy apparently."  
"Ella must be really grown up," said Aurora.  
Zoe stood quietly as the grownup's talked, when a young boy approached them.  
"Zo? Hey Zo, congrats on the sponsor you worked really hard to get that,"  
"Thank you Evan," she said, smiling at the older boy.  
William eyed the young cadet.  
"Papa this is Evan Marshal, he's a second. Evan this is my father, William Murdoch."  
The Marshal boy saluted the Lieutenant respectfully.  
"At ease, officer."  
"Thank you sir."  
Zoe leaned into William as the wind whipped up a little. The blazer didn't do much good in this weather. She found herself wishing she had her woollen pulley handy.  
She smiled then as William draped his arm around her shoulders and tormenting tugged her pony tail.  
"Ow, papa!" she clouted him playfully.  
William chuckled and dropped a loving kiss on her head as she snuggled further into him.  
"So when do you leave?" asked Aurora.  
"I'll be away for Christmas, mamma."  
Aurora blinked.  
"Oh not you as well. What am I to do by myself?" she cried.  
"Well you could go and visit your mother." suggested William.  
"You know she won't speak to me."  
"Your father wo-"  
"Don't you dare." warned Aurora, glaring at him slightly.  
"Anyway I don't know how you can be so nice. She wasn't very nice to you at all."  
Zoe frowned at her parents argument.  
"Why wasn't she nice to papa?" she asked, linking his arm and resting her chin on his tall shoulder.  
Even though she was now an officer herself, she was still a child at heart.  
"She just...well she just wasn't." shrugged Aurora.  
"Is it because he's Scotch?"  
Aurora scoffed.  
"No darling."  
"She liked me until you told her you were marrying me," William pointed out.  
Zoe frowned more.  
"But then how come she likes me?"  
It was a sensible enough question.  
Aurora sighed.  
"Because she felt that I had betrayed your real father."  
Zoe frowned.  
"I don't think you have."  
She felt her papa's arm around her waist, his hand tapping her into silence.  
"Anyway. Enough wailing, shouldn't you be celebrating?"  
They all looked at Charlie.  
"Please? Oh please papa can I try a pint?" Zoe begged William, tugging on his arm.  
"A wha-"  
He chuckled.  
"_Please_?"  
"Oh for 'eavens sake, it's all she'll be drinkin out there anyway. May as well get her used to it now Will."  
William let out a defeated sigh, which was followed by a whoop of 'yes' from Zoe.  
"Sip it."  
"Why?"  
"Cause otherwise you'll be as pissed as a newt, that's why."  
Zoe obeyed William like a loyal puppy.  
"D'you think they'll station us together papa?" she asked.  
"I doubt it. They'd probably think I'd mother you."  
"Would you?"  
"You know full well I damn would."  
She grinned and took another sip of the bitter draught.  
Aurora wasn't used to bars or pubs, and sat next to William quietly.  
A wolf whistle caught Zoe's attention then as she turned her head.  
"Zo! Come join us!" she grinned at the boys who she had worked with on the cargo ship and raised out of her seat.  
"Sit." barked William.  
Zoe quickly sat.  
"Awh don't be a grouch chiefy,"  
"I'll grouch ye in a minute," warned William.  
"She's our friend," protested a sickly looking boy with glasses.  
William frowned and glanced at Zoe who had quickly looked down in her glass, avoiding her papa's gaze. She knew he meant well.  
She scoffed a laugh at one of the cadets who had clearly never had a pint before, or any other sort of drink.  
"What have you had Josh?" she called.  
"Lemonade," called the barman grinning wickedly.  
Zoe giggled and leaned into her mother as Josh fell off of his stool.  
"I'll give him a week." judged Charlie.  
"I'll give him a day," bantered William.  
"Papa don't be mean," scolded Zoe.  
"Fine, I give swiss family Robinson over there a month. The only one who looks any good out of that lot is that Evan boy."  
Zoe beamed in her glass. She had been ready to shout at her papa should he insult her closest friend.  
"What about where's Wally?" chirped Charlie.  
William looked across and roared with laughter at a young cadet who stood at the far side of the bar, oblivious to their joking who indeed did look like the newspaper character.  
"An hour...two at the most."  
Zoe scowled as the chiefs laughed and turned to her mother for a more decent conversation.  
"Well I suppose it's not the army." said Aurora.  
"No, it isn't mamma."  
"Just promise me you'll be careful. I don't want any officers in black turning up at our door."  
"I promise mamma."

XXXX

A/N

Oh my goodness. I don't know whether to start a new story for Zoe? Let me know what you want me to do!

I'll upload the first ickle bit. Let's call it a PREVIEW. And then if you want more, well... beg me. I'm already writing out stuffs, although I'd still keep it under titanic category, as technically, William will feature.

Eh. You know what to do :3 mwah! x

Plus, my sister is showing me this freakin BGT finals. And now, I have the key and phone song in my head.

*cough* ILOSTMEKEYS. xD Go youtube Mr Zipper xD


End file.
